


touch-starved

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Naegi Makoto Has Acne, Touch-Starved, byakuya is ridiculously touch-starved and sad, he also may or may not have feelings for makoto, he does not know, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Byakuya Togami had never really known what it’s like to experience physical affection.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 251





	touch-starved

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! it feels good to be back with a new naegami oneshot! <3 i hope you'll like this one, i tried writing in a bit of a different style this time. also, byakuya's touch-starvation is something i'm very passionate about, and i've been meaning to write a fic of it, so here it is!

Byakuya Togami had never really known what it’s like to experience physical affection. Granted, he’d always been starved of all kinds of affection because that just wasn’t something you would get while being a child of the Togami family. Growing up without a mother, raised by a cold and distant father who expected so much from his son, so much from all of his children. But little Byakuya had always been under the most pressure, pushed to perform perfectly in every aspect of his life. There just hadn’t been room for something so meaningless and inconvenient as affection, especially the physical form of it.

Togami had never been hugged or kissed properly. Only awkward handshakes and pats on the back. He didn’t know what it was like to have another human being touch him in a more meaningful way, in a way that wasn’t coated by a sense of necessity; a way that communicated a strong message of… what’s that word?

Togami’s train of thought was interrupted by a clear voice calling his name. He lifted his look from the book he hadn’t been reading in at least ten minutes, and his icy-blue eyes met Makoto Naegi’s washed out hazel eyes. The brunette was smiling at the blonde, waving his hand, light bouncing on his face beautifully, illuminating the freckles and slight blemishes on the boy’s skin. Togami only looked at Makoto, not saying anything. Every time he saw the shorter boy somewhere, he was met with a paralyzing need to just… have Makoto there, beside him, to feel his presence next to him. To reach for the brunette’s small hand and pull him a bit closer…

“Uh, hello? Togami-kun?”

The young heir had been zoning out again, thinking about what it would be like to be touched by Makoto. And not in a way teenage boys usually think of touching, just a brush of fingertips against his hand, a sweep of a hand on his face, a small nose pressing into the crook of his neck. Togami had found himself thinking of these things very often recently; of Makoto touching him somehow. But why was that?

The blonde turned his look back to the brunette and saw a glimpse of worry in his eyes. Togami scoffed, ignoring the slight heat on his cheeks and said, “What do you want this time, Naegi?”

The condescending tone had never worked on Makoto. He only smiled at Togami and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ahah, I was just wondering if it would be okay for me to sit with you for a while, Togami-kun. We haven’t really talked recently”, he said and offered the other boy his sweetest smile that was more in his eyes than on his mouth. Togami just stared at the brunette, swallowing a little. He turned his blushing face toward the book and muttered, “It’s not like we have anything to talk about.”

Makoto plopped down next to the heir and said, “I take that as a yes.” He smiled to Togami as the other tried to concentrate on his reading. The dining hall was empty at this hour. Togami had come here just to have a cup of coffee and read a good book, but now he was met with the compulsory thoughts of Makoto’s touch as the brunette was staring at him, trying to analyze his expression.

_I get that I’m touch-starved, but why is it always Naegi?_

Togami let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. Heartbeat in his ears, blood rushing to his face as his mind kept imagining scenarios where the small brunette didn’t have any other choice than just touch Togami in some way. If Togami was to get up right now and for some reason, tripped and fell down on the floor, Makoto’s too pure of a heart wouldn’t let the boy leave the situation without offering the blonde his tiny freckled hand. Togami would grab that hand and get pulled back up by Makoto, and the brunette would try to smooth down the wrinkles on Togami’s clothes, arms wrapping around the heir’s torso, pulling him into a hug, a tiny question asked–

“Togami-kun, are you okay?”

_Yes, that’s the question._

“Togami?”

_No, he wouldn’t repeat my name like that. He’d press his face against my chest, tightening his grip on me–_

“Hey, Togami-kun?”

Fingertips brushed soflty against Togami’s left hand that was resting on the table, and the blonde was instantly pulled back to reality, his nerves in flames as Makoto’s tiny fingers were still brushing against his hand. Togami looked down at their hands, face making an expression of pure confusion and fluster.

_Is he– is he touching–?_

His skin was on fire. Makoto’s fingertips were burning marks all over his hand, and his heart had stopped. Every single fiber in his being was screaming for Makoto to wrap his fingers around Togami’s hand, to hold it, to hold him to touch–

“Naegi, I–“ the blonde managed to blurt out, and his gaze was fixated on the brunette’s hazel eyes that were wide open, staring at him with bafflement. Makoto’s face was still glowing with the sunlight coming from the windows of the dining hall, and he looked so beautiful. Every imperfection on his skin, every tiny freckle showcasing the boy’s beauty. He might have thought himself as the most ordinary boy out there, but that was the sole reason that made him so gorgeous. He was like everyone else, the boy next door, in the most special way possible.

Togami was nervous. He swallowed and braced himself for what he was about to do. Slowly, he reached for Makoto’s hand, shaking, and he placed his own, much larger hand, on top of Makoto’s. The brunette looked at their hands for a while and smiled. Turning his look up to Togami, he asked, “Do you want me to hold your hand, Togami-kun?”

“Yes, yes please”, the blonde breathed without thinking for a second. His body was screaming for that affectionate contact. He just wanted to feel Makoto’s tiny hand in his own, holding it, a thumb rubbing along the back of Togami’s hand lightly. And then, it was happening. Makoto slipped his fingers between Togami’s, entwining them together, and just like the heir had imagined, the brunette’s thumb was stroking the back of Togami’s hand, and he felt like crying. For the first time in all of Togami’s life, he was finally experiencing what it was like to be touched by another person in an affectionate way, in a way that made his cold heart swell in contentment. As he was looking at their hands on the table, Togami saw a tiny waterdrop fall on top of the table. More droplets appeared on his vision as they hit the lenses of his glasses.

“Togami-kun, you’re crying”, Makoto whispered suddenly. Togami touched his face lightly and felt a wetness there.

“H-huh…?” his voice was strangled, and the tears kept flowing down his cheeks. Makoto tightened his grip on the blonde’s hand and brought his other hand on the boy’s right cheek. Makoto was fully facing Togami now, his tiny thumb wiping the tears away from the heir’s cheek. He was looking at Togami with concern showing in his enormous hazel eyes. A tiny sigh escaped from Togami’s lips as he leaned into the touch.

“You’ve never been–“

“No”, the heir breathed.

“I’m so sorry, Togami-kun.”

Makoto was looking at Togami with a different kind of fondness in his eyes now. Lids drooping a little, brows furrowed into a frown, cheeks tinted with a slight pink. As he looked at the brunette, Togami was almost certain he felt the boy’s eyes on his lips. He licked at them instinctively, and Makoto mirrored the motion.

“Togami-kun do you–“, the brunette began but stumbled a little with his words. There was a very obvious blush on his face now. “Do you want to– to kiss me?”

From the tiny brush of fingertips to feeling a pair of soft lips under his own; that was certainly a turn of events Togami had not expected to experience in such a short amount of time. It was also a turn of events he was more than happy with.

The heir only nodded, without saying a single word. Makoto took the lead and placed his hands on the blonde’s face, drawing him closer and finally planting his lips on Togami’s parted mouth. The blonde’s skin was still damp with tears, so Makoto wiped it dry with his hands while kissing the boy tenderly and carefully.

Blood was rushing down to Togami’s toes. His whole body was on fire, every single nerve was tingling, his skin was hot, and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t move his lips, his hands, not a single one of his limbs. The only thing he could do was concentrate on Makoto’s soft lips on his, moving against them gracefully, Makoto’s hands on his face, holding it in a protective manner, Makoto’s nose bumping against his own, nuzzling. And Makoto’s hair, his spiky hair brushing against his cheek, tickling.

Togami’s lungs were burning. He wasn’t breathing.

“Gah–!”

Togami pushed Makoto away from him just to breathe again. He had forgotten to breathe. How does anyone forget to breathe? How does something like that even happen? Could it have something to do with the kiss? Or the fact that it was Makoto who’d been kissing him?

Togami’s face was on fire.

“Togami-kun? Are you okay?” Makoto asked cautiously with his lips parted. The brunette looked so vulnerable, like a few poorly chosen words could’ve broken him down in an instant. Togami stared down at the boy, trying to make sense of his feelings when looking at Makoto. He swallowed and found himself being stuck.

Being stuck staring into Makoto’s hazel eyes, stuck in front of this small and utterly ordinary boy who somehow was the least ordinary thing Togami had ever had the chance to know in his life. The craving to have another human being touch him in some, simple way had personified into Makoto Naegi. Now, Togami’s need to be touched was not just by anyone, it was by Makoto Naegi. He needed Makoto’s touch, Makoto’s lips, Makoto’s hair and fingers and presence.

“Yes, of course. I’m just a little touch-starved, that’s all”, the blonde answered the other’s question and turned to his book once again. Maybe someday he could confront the different kinds of emotions that now lived within him; the feelings he held for the tiny ahoge-haired boy who seemed to be the protagonist in Togami’s own life too, for some reason. But now was not the time for that.

Some other day, perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this one <3


End file.
